The Nomad/Affiliation
The Oasis The Oasis is a small palace-like city that is ruled by Don Paragon, who is hunting the Nomad on orders of the King. In order to find and apprehend him, he formed the Dandy Lions, a group of bounty hunters. Throughout the course of the story, the Nomad has many encounters with them. Skout Having isolated himself for over a hundred years, Skout is the first person the Nomad has met since he vanished from the world. Despite Skout hunting him, the two immediately hit it off as friends, though such moments were short lived when she discovered he was the Nomad she was after. In spite of this fact, Skout is reluctant to follow her orders to capture him and even attempted to defend him when Don Paragon issued a reward for anyone who manages to capture him. Likewise, the Nomad seems to like Skout, possibly due to her being the first person he's interacted with in years. She also appears to remind him of Melinda, possibly explaining his fast relationship with her. After the events on Fiesta, Skout becomes the Nomads Travel companion. Toth Unlike with Skout, Toth doesn't hold any sort of good opinions of the Nomad, instead believing the stories of his evil nature to be true. Prior to finding him, she had hunted him down relentlessly, chasing false lead after false lead. Even though the Nomad expressed his pacifistic nature to her, not wanting to fight, Toth instead tries to apprehend him. Her wanting to capture him possibly even borderlines on obsession, as she cared more about capturing the Nomad rather than helping the other Dandy Lions, who were trapped in the burning forest. It is unknown whether or not the Nomad has any hostile feelings towards her, since she was responsible for burning down his home and forcing him back into the world. Red Manuel Like Toth, Red Manuel is interested in claiming the bounty and was the first to try and apprehend the Nomad after he attempts to dissuade them by bringing Toth's many knives to life. Even after the Nomad saves him and the rest of the Dandy Lions, Red Manuel still attempts to claim the bounty, though he did warn the Nomad that, now that he has been revealed, everyone will be coming after him. Red Manuel is the one who caught the Nomad and brought him to Don Paragon. Despite this, Red’s actions are in vain, as several characters are still annoyed by him and don’t treat him with the respect he desires. Don Paragon It's unknown if the Nomad knew about Don Paragon prior to his capture, but the latter is aware of his existence and has issued a bounty on his head, as per his orders. Don Paragon considers the Nomad to be his "meal ticket" and wants to be the first person to capture him. Don Paragon mocks the Nomad after his capture, though he admits it would be more interesting if the Nomad was begging or groveling. The Nomad later escapes and demands the Don to leave and give the people water, much to Paragon’s anger. The two begin to fight with Don gaining the upper hand, but he gets distracted when Skout attempts to break the reservoir. The Nomad then turns the tables and effortlessly beats down Paragon with armor made from rock critters, even knocking his wig off. It’s currently unknown if The Nomad knows that Paragon is dead after El Rey killed him for his failure. Bliss Hill Sheriff At first, the sheriff is hostile toward the Nomad for his magical ability, thinking it would bring negative trouble to Bliss Hill. The sheriff orders him out of town, and the Nomad shamefully accepts. The Nomad retreats to Merry Caverns nearby and cannot bring himself to use magic on even small objects. The sheriff finds the Nomad after the Ranch Hand enters town looking for him, and he begs the Nomad to use his magic to save Bliss Hill. The Nomad accepts, and after the Nomad runs the Ranch Hand out of town, the sheriff thanks him and once again asks the Nomad to leave town. The Nomad understands the sheriff's sincerity that his absence is best for the town. The Nomad's chest glows on his departure from Bliss Hill. Barty The Nomad quickly becomes friendly with Barty as the young child asks for his help restoring the mill. The Nomad reveals his magic to the child, which excites him and leads him to show his friends Dolores and Eugene. Barty urges his father, the sheriff, to let the Nomad bring the mill to life, and when he does, the sheriff chastises Barty and banishes the Nomad. When the Ranch Hand comes into town, he takes Barty hostage so the Nomad would show himself. The sheriff retrieves the Nomad, saying the Nomad should stop the Ranch Hand for Barty's sake if not for the town's. The Nomad accepts, and after the Nomad defeats the Ranch Hand with some of Barty's help, the Nomad leaves Bliss Hill without telling Barty. The sheriff feels it would be best for Barty that way, and the Nomad agrees. Barty helps The Nomad fight Don Paragon's forces during the events of Fiesta. Ranch Hand Other The Undertaker The Nomad meets The Undertaker when hides him from Toth and Skout. The Undertaker then kidnaps The Nomad and attempts to force him to learn necromancy. Melinda's Father The man responsible for bringing him to life.Category:Affiliations Category:Character Affiliations Category:Article Stubs